sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ευρώπη
Ευρώπη Europe, continent name etymologies. thumb|300px| [[Γεωήπειρος|Ήπειροι Γης ---- Ασία Ευρώπη Αφρική ---- Βόρεια ΑμερικήΝότια Αμερική Ωκεανία Ανταρκτική ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| [[Ευρώπη ]] thumb|300px| Η αρπαγή της πριγκίπισσας [[Ευρώπη \Κρήτη|Ευρώπης από τον θεό Δία ]] - Μία από τις Ηπείρους της Γης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ευρώπη" σχετίζεται, ενδεχομένως, ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις "Ήπειρος" και Αφροδίτη. Το όνομα "Ευρώπη" προέρχεται σύμφωνα με άλλη ετυμολόγηση από τη σανσκριτική λέξη "έρεβ" (= έρεβος), που σημαίνει δύση, για να ξεχωρίζει από το "ασού" που σήμαινε ανατολή δηλ. την Ασία. Σύμφωνα με την Ελληνική Μυθολογία ο Μίνως εθεωρείτο γιος του Δία. Ο Δίας ερωτεύθηκε την κόρη του βασιλέα Φοινίκης Αγήνορα, Ευρώπη. Για να την προσεγγίσει μεταμορφώθηκε σε λευκό ταύρο και με την γοητεία του σαγήνεψε την Ευρώπη που ανέβηκε πάνω του. Τότε ο Δίας την απήγαγε και την πήγε στην Κρήτη όπου συνευρέθηκε μαζί της κάτω από ένα πλάτανο στην Γόρτυνα. Από την συνεύρεση αυτή γεννήθηκαν οι Μίνωας, Ραδάμανθυς και Σαρπηδών. from Latin Europa "Europe," from Greek Europe, of uncertain origin; as a geographic name, first the Homeric hymn to Apollo (522 B.C.E. or earlier): :"Telphusa, here I am minded to make a glorious temple, an oracle for men, and hither they will always bring perfect hecatombs, both those who live in rich Peloponnesus and those of Europe and all the wave-washed isles, coming to seek oracles." Often explained as "broad face," from eurys "wide" (see aneurysm) + ops "face." But also traditionally linked with Europa, Phoenician princess in Greek mythology. Klein (citing Heinrich Lewy) suggests a possible Semitic origin in Akkad. erebu "to go down, set" (in reference to the sun) which would parallel orient Έρεβος. Another suggestion along those lines is Phoenician 'ereb "evening," hence "west." Εισαγωγή H Ευρώπη, αποκαλούμενη και Γηραιά ήπειρος, είναι η τέταρτη σε έκταση ήπειρος της Γης. Καταλαμβάνει συνολικά με τα νησιά έκταση 10.500.000 τετρ. χιλ., το 7% περίπου της συνολικής ξηράς της Γης. Ο πληθυσμός της, σύμφωνα με τα στοιχεία του 1981 ξεπερνούσε τα 670.000.000 κατοίκους. Πολιτική Διαίρεση Βόρεια Ευρώπη # Χερσαία ζώνη: Δανία, Φινλανδία # Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος: Νορβηγία, Σουηδία. # Νησιωτική ζώνη: Ισλανδία Δυτική Ευρώπη # Χερσαία ζώνη: Γαλλία, Μονακό # Κάτω Χώρες: Ολλανδία, Βέλγιο, Λουξεμβούργο # Νησιωτική ζώνη: Μεγάλη Βρετανία, Ιρλανδία Κεντρική Ευρώπη # Παραλιακή ζώνη: Γερμανία, Πολωνία # Ηπειρωτική ζώνη: Ελβετία, Αυστρία, Λιχτενστάιν, Ουγγαρία, Τσεχία, Σλοβακία, Ανατολική Ευρώπη # Παρα-βαλτική ζώνη: Λεττονία, Εσθονία, Λιθουανία # Ηπειρωτική ζώνη: Ρωσία (ευρωπαϊκό τμήμα), Λευκορωσία # Παρα-ευξείνεια ζώνη: Μολδαβία, Ουκρανία Νότια Ευρώπη # Ιβηρική Χερσόνησος: Ισπανία, Πορτογαλία, Ανδόρρα. # Ιταλική Χερσόνησος: Ιταλία, Βατικανό, Άγιος Μαρίνος. # Βαλκανική Χερσόνησος: Αλβανία, Βουλγαρία, Ρουμανία, Ελλάδα, Σερβία, Μαυροβούνιο, Κροατία, Σλοβενία, Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη, Μακεδονία ΠΓΔ, Τουρκία (ευρωπαϊκό τμήμα). # Νησιωτική ζώνη: Μάλτα, Κύπρος. Μορφολογία Η Ευρώπη με την Ασία αποτελούν ένα ενιαίο γεωγραφικό σύνολο, έτσι που η Ευρώπη να αποτελεί στην ουσία μια χερσόνησο της ευρασιατικής ηπείρου. Οι μεγαλύτερες ευρωπαϊκές χερσόνησοι είναι: *η Κόλα, *η Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος, *η Ιουτλάνδη, *η Βρετάνη *η Ιβηρική Χερσόνησος *η Ιταλική Χερσόνησος, *η Βαλκανική Χερσόνησος. Ανάμεσα στα μεγαλύτερα ευρωπαϊκά νησιά θα μπορούσαμε να αναφέρουμε *τη Νόβαγια Ζεμλιά, *τη Γη του Φραγκίσκου Ιωσήφ, *τα Βρετανικά νησιά, *τα νησιά της Δανίας, *την Ισλανδία, *την Κορσική, *τη Σαρδηνία, *τη Σικελία, *την Κύπρο, *την Κρήτη και άλλα. Τα ακραία όρια της Ευρώπης είναι τα παρακάτω: *Το βορειότερο άκρο της το αποτελεί η Γη του Φραγκίσκου Ιωσήφ, που φτάνει μέχρι τις 82° βόρειο πλάτος, ενώ *στο νότο το νησί Γαύδος με 34° και 50' βόρειο πλάτος αποτελεί το νοτιότερο μέρος της. *Στα δυτικά, στις 24° και 32' βρίσκεται το δυτικότερο σημείο της, ενώ *στα ανατολικά, στις 68° 5' βρίσκεται το ανατολικότερο σημείο της. Το πλάτος της είναι 4.150 χιλ., ενώ το μήκος της ξεπερνά τα 5.000 χιλιόμετρα. Το σχήμα της είναι περίπου τριγωνικό με τη βάση στη Μεσόγειο και την κορυφή κοντά στο βόρειο πολικό κύκλο. Εκτός από τα ανατολικά και την περιοχή γύρω από τη Βαλτική Θάλασσα, που είναι επίπεδη και κάπως μονότονη, η υπόλοιπη Ευρώπη παρουσιάζει μια διαδοχική αλλαγή από βουνά και πεδιάδες. Ο κύριος όγκος των βουνών είναι συγκεντρωμένος στη νότια και κεντρική Ευρώπη, καθώς και στην περιοχή των Σκανδιναβικών κρατών. Στην κεντρική Ευρώπη, στις Άλπεις, που είναι από τις πιο νέες οροσειρές της Ευρώπης, βρίσκεται και το ψηλότερο σημείο, το Λευκό Όρος, που έχει ύψος 4.810 μέτρα. Την ίδια περίοδο, δημιουργήθηκαν και τα Απέννινα, οι Δειναρικές Άλπεις, τα Καρπάθια και ο Αίμος. Οι υπόλοιπες οροσειρές είναι παλιότερες. Σημαντική επίδραση στη διαμόρφωση της Ευρώπης, όπως παρουσιάζεται σήμερα, είχαν και οι παγετώνες που με τις διαβρώσεις και τις καθιζήσεις δημιούργησαν και την τελική μορφή της. Ανεξάρτητα από ποιά αιτία δημιουργήθηκε, ανάλογη είναι και η υδρογραφική της δομή. Στα δυτικά και στα νότια, όπου τα βουνά είναι κοντά στη θάλασσα, υπάρχουν ποτάμια με μικρό μήκος, αλλά με ισχυρά ρεύματα και πορεία ζιγκ - ζαγκ. Αντίθετα, στα ανατολικά, τα ποτάμια είναι μεγάλα, βαθιά, με πολύ νερό, που κυλούν αργά μέσα από τις απέραντες πεδιάδες. Στην περιοχή αυτή βρίσκονται και μερικά από τα μεγαλύτερα ποτάμια της Ευρώπης, με μεγαλύτερα το Βόλγα και το Δούναβη. Στην Ευρώπη υπάρχουν πάρα πολλές λίμνες, αλλά όλες έχουν μικρές διαστάσεις. Οι περισσότερες είναι συγκεντρωμένες γύρω από τη Βαλτική θάλασσα και στην Αλπική περιοχή. Κλίμα Το κλίμα της Ευρώπης μπορεί να θεωρηθεί από τα πιο ευνοϊκά στον κόσμο. Μόνο ένα πολύ μικρό τμήμα, που ανήκει στον πολικό κύκλο, χαρακτηρίζεται από ακραίες θερμοκρασίες κατά το χειμώνα. Το μεγάλο μέρος ανήκει στην εύκρατη ζώνη. Τρεις βασικοί παράγοντες συντελούν σ' αυτήν τη διαμόρφωση. Η θέση της σε συνδυασμό με τα ρεύματα του Ατλαντικού και το ότι δεν χαρακτηρίζεται από μεγάλο υψόμετρο. Το ευρωπαϊκό κλίμα χαρακτηρίζεται από τέσσερις τύπους: το κλίμα της περιοχής προς τον Ατλαντικό, το ηπειρωτικό κλίμα (περιοχές της ανατολικής Ευρώπης), το αρκτικό κλίμα (σε ένα μικρό μέρος της βόρειας Ευρώπης) και το μεσογειακό κλίμα στη νότια Ευρώπη. Θα μπορούσε ακόμη να αναφερθεί και το κλίμα της κεντρικής Ευρώπης ως μεταβατικό ανάμεσα και στους τέσσερις τύπους κλίματος που αναφέρθηκαν (περιοχές της Τσεχίας, Σλοβακίας και Ουγγαρίας). Χλωρίδα και Πανίδα Με βάση το κλίμα και το γεωμορφολογικό ανάγλυφο θα μπορούσε να καθοριστεί και η χλωρίδα και η πανίδα της. Πρέπει όμως να ληφθεί υπόψη ότι η Ευρώπη έχει κατοικηθεί από πολύ παλιά κι έτσι ο άνθρωπος έχει αλλοιώσει τη χλωρίδα και την πανίδα της ηπείρου. Είναι δύσκολο σήμερα να γνωρίσουμε την πραγματική πανίδα και χλωρίδα της. Με το συστηματικό κυνήγι κατάφερε να εξοντώσει όλα σχεδόν τα ζώα που τον απειλούσαν και ν' αφήσει να αναπτυχθούν εκείνα μόνο που θα μπορούσαν να του εξασφαλίσουν κάποια ωφέλεια και κυρίως τροφή και που δε θα μπορούσαν να τον απειλήσουν. Τέτοιες ζωολογικές μονάδες ήταν τα πρόβατα, τα βοοειδή, τα πουλερικά, τα άλογα κλπ. Και πραγματικά τα είδη αυτά αποτελούν τους αποκλειστικούς εκπροσώπους της σημερινής ευρωπαϊκής πανίδας. Σε άγρια κατάσταση ζουν ακόμη σε μερικές περιοχές της Ευρώπης αντιπρόσωποι τέτοιων ζώων. Σε περιοχές ακόμη, όπου η παρουσία του ανθρώπου δεν είναι τόσο έντονη, είναι δυνατό να συναντηθούν μερικά υπολείμματα από την προϊστορική πανίδα της. Μπορεί κανείς να συναντήσει μερικά ελάφια, αρκούδες και αγριογούρουνα, ενώ οι λύκοι έχουν σχεδόν εξαφανιστεί. Αντίθετα σε όλη την Ευρώπη είναι διαδομένη η αλεπού. Θα μπορούσαμε να αναφέρουμε ακόμη τη νυφίτσα, το κουνάβι, κλπ. Πριν από μερικά χρόνια ήταν δυνατό να συναντήσει κανείς στην Κεντρική Ευρώπη κάστορες σε άγρια κατάσταση. (Σήμερα μόνο στους ζωολογικούς κήπους). Οι αρκούδες έχουν διατηρηθεί στην Ευρώπη μόνο χάρη στα αυστηρά νομοθετικά μέτρα που έχουν πάρει πολλές χώρες, στις οποίες απαγορεύεται το κυνήγι της. Ακόμη στα δάση της Ευρώπης ζουν αγριόχοιροι, ενώ στα δάση της βαλκανικής όλο και περισσότερο σπανίζουν. Από τα πουλιά θα μπορούσαν να αναφερθούν τα γεράκια, οι φασιανοί, οι αετοί, οι σπιζίδες (καρδερίνες, σπίνοι κλπ.) και το σπάνιο είδος των αγριόγαλων. Από τα ερπετά, τα διάφορα είδη φιδιών, οι σαύρες και οι χελώνες. Από τα φίδια, οι οχιές (το πιο δηλητηριώδες φίδι της Ευρώπης) καθώς και διάφορα νερόφιδα. Ακόμη θα πρέπει να αναφερθούν και τα τελευταία υπολείμματα από τους πρόγονους των σημερινών αιγοπροβάτων. Πρόκειται για το "Κρι - κρι" της Κρήτης, το μοναδικό στο είδος του ζώο, που εξακολουθεί να ζει στον κόσμο καθώς και τους αιγάγρους των Άλπεων. Η πανίδα πριν 2500 χρόνια ήταν πολύ διαφορετική στην Ευρώπη. Ζούσαν λιοντάρια και τίγρεις. (Τίγρεις υπήρχαν και πολύ αργότερα στην περιοχή της Σοβιετικής Ένωσης). Σήμερα τέτοια ζώα μπορεί να συναντήσει κανείς μόνο στο ασιατικό τμήμα της Σοβιετικής Ένωσης, που εξακολουθεί να έχει απέραντα και παρθένα δάση. Σημαντική είναι και η αντιπροσώπευση των ψαριών των γλυκών νερών. Τα πιο σημαντικά, από οικονομική άποψη είναι οι κυπρίνοι, οι πέστροφες, οι οξύρρυγχοι κ.ά. Η χλωρίδα της Ευρώπης διαιρείται σε πέντε ζώνες: Η ζώνη της τούντρας που θεωρείται η πρώτη ζώνη (περιοχή των σκανδιναβικών χωρών και το βόρειο τμήμα της Σοβιετικής Ένωσης). Η ζώνη των κωνοφόρων δέντρων ή βόρεια λωρίδα που θεωρείται η δεύτερη ζώνη (από το μέσο περίπου της Σκανδιναβίας μέχρι τα βόρεια της Αγγλίας και της Σοβιετικής Ένωσης και πολύ πιο νότια, αλλά σε υψόμετρο από τα 1000 μ. και πάνω). Η τρίτη ζώνη (της Κεντρικής Ευρώπης), η ζώνη της στέπας (που θεωρείται η τέταρτη ζώνη της ευρωπαϊκής χλωρίδας) και η πέμπτη ζώνη, η μεσογειακή. Σύμφωνα με μερικούς υπάρχει και μια έκτη ζώνη, η αλπική, που περιλαμβάνει τις Άλπεις, τα Καρπάθια, τα Πυρηναία και τα Βόσγια. Η Κατοίκηση της Ευρώπης. Όπως φαίνεται, η κατοίκηση της Ευρώπης έγινε με περίπλοκο και προοδευτικό τρόπο. Εξακολουθεί όμως το πρόβλημα να παραμένει άλυτο. Μάλλον στην Ευρώπη δεν υπήρχαν αυτόχθονες Ευρωπαίοι. Φαίνεται ότι έχουμε σε κάποια φάση μια μεγάλη μετακίνηση ανθρώπων προς την Ευρώπη από διάφορες περιοχές της τότε ξηράς, εξαιτίας των κλιματολογικών συνθηκών που επικρατούσαν και του πλούσιου κυνηγιού. Πριν από 1.000.000 - 300.000 χρόνια επικρατούσε κλίμα εύκρατο που ευνοούσε την κατοίκηση. Το αρχαιότερο λείψανο, που βρέθηκε μέχρι στιγμής στον ευρωπαϊκό χώρο, είναι του "ανθρώπου της Χαϊδελβέργης", που πιθανολογείται ότι έζησε στις αρχές της κατώτερης παλαιολιθικής εποχής. Στην περίοδο της μέσης παλαιολιθικής εποχής διαδόθηκε στην Ευρώπη ο τύπος του ανθρώπου Νεάντερταλ. Ο τύπος αυτός κατοίκησε σε όλη την Ευρώπη και χάθηκε χωρίς ακόμη να εξηγηθεί η εξαφάνισή του. Την ίδια εποχή μ' αυτόν έζησαν και οι άνθρωποι οι λεγόμενοι "Προέμφρονες", που βρίσκονταν σε ανώτερη βαθμίδα εξέλιξης και που υπήρξαν οι πρόγονοι του Ευρωπαίου "ανθρώπου του σοφού". Τη νεότερη παλαιολιθική περίοδο παρουσιάζεται μεγάλη μετανάστευση στο χώρο της Ευρώπης ανθρώπων από τη Β. Αφρική και από τη Δ. Ασία. Έτσι, την εποχή αυτή, υπάρχει μια διασταύρωση των φυλών αυτών με τις ντόπιες. Την εποχή αυτή εμφανίζεται και ο άνθρωπος ο "σοφός", ο πρόγονος του σημερινού ανθρώπου, με τρεις διαφορετικές δολιχοκέφαλες φυλές. Πρόκειται για τις φυλές Κρο - Μανιόν, Γκριμάλντι και Σάνσελαντ. Τελικά η φυλή Σάνσελαντ και η Κρο - Μανιόν αποτέλεσαν τη βάση των σημερινών ευρωπαϊκών φυλών. Η μεσολιθική περίοδος (που αρχίζει από τα 8.500-5.000 χρόνια) χαρακτηρίζεται από μια σημαντική αλλαγή των κλιματολογικών συνθηκών, ενώ υποχωρούν και οι τελευταίοι παγετώνες, πράγμα που επιτρέπει την επέκταση των ανθρώπινων οικισμών και στα βόρεια της Ευρώπης. Την εποχή αυτή θα πρέπει να τοποθετηθούν και οι μεγάλες αλλαγές στον τρόπο ζωής και στην οργάνωση των πρώτων ευρωπαϊκών λαών. Γύρω στο 3.000 π.Χ. αρχίζει ο Ευρωπαίος να ασχολείται, συστηματικά πια, με την κτηνοτροφία και τη γεωργία. Αρχικά εξημέρωσε το σκύλο, τα βοοειδή και τα πρόβατα, ενώ η εξημέρωση του αλόγου δε φαίνεται να έγινε στην Ευρώπη. Το άλογο μάλλον το πήρε εξημερωμένο από διάφορες, ασιατικές κυρίως, φυλές, που στο διάστημα αυτό συνέχισαν να μεταναστεύουν στην Ευρώπη. Φυλές, γλώσσες, θρησκείες Τελικά η Ευρώπη, από τις πιο παλιές εποχές μέχρι και σήμερα, αποτέλεσε το σταυροδρόμι από το οποίο πέρασαν, έμειναν ή και διασταυρώθηκαν διάφορες φυλές. Από τις διασταυρώσεις αυτές δημιουργήθηκαν τελικά και οι σημερινές φυλές των Ευρωπαίων που μπορούμε να τις διακρίνουμε στις παρακάτω ομάδες: * την Μεσογειακή, * την Αδριατική, * την Αλπική, * την Βαλτική, * την Σκανδιναβική και * την Λαπωνική. Έτσι η ευρωπαϊκή ήπειρος παρουσιάζει κυριολεκτικά ένα μωσαϊκό από φυλές. Καθεμιά από τις παρακάτω φυλές κατοικεί και σε μια ορισμένη περιοχή. Από την άποψη της γλώσσας επικρατέστερη είναι η ινδοευρωπαϊκή γλώσσα με τις τρεις βασικές γλωσσικές της ομάδες: *την Λατινική Γλώσσα, * την Γερμανική Γλώσσα και * την Σλαβική Γλώσσα. Υπάρχουν και μερικά υπολείμματα γλωσσών, που δεν ανήκουν σε καμιά από τις τρεις αυτές γλωσσικές ομάδες, όπως είναι η ελληνική, η ιλλυρική και η βαλτική. Η χριστιανική αποτελεί τη βασικότερη θρησκεία των Ευρωπαίων με όλα τα γνωστά της δόγματα, όπως *Ορθοδοξία, *Καθολικισμός, *Διαμαρτυρόμενοι κλπ. Στην περιοχή της βαλκανικής χερσονήσου υπάρχουν ακόμη και μουσουλμανικές μειονότητες. Οικονομία Πριν από μερικά έτη (μεταξύ του 1880-1910) η οικονομία της Ευρώπης κατείχε την πρώτη θέση στον κόσμο. Όμως μετά τον 1ο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο και την άνοδο της αμερικανικής οικονομίας, η ευρωπαϊκή έρχεται σε δεύτερη θέση. Ιδιαίτερα αισθητή ήταν η πτώση της οικονομίας στο διάστημα του μεσοπολέμου και στα πρώτα της χρόνια μετά το δεύτερο παγκόσμιο πόλεμο. Σήμερα η οικονομία της Ευρώπης σαν σύνολο (και όχι χωρισμένη, ανάλογα με τον ιδεολογικοπολιτικό προσανατολισμό των κρατών της) αρχίζει και ανεβαίνει σημαντικά. Παρόλο όμως ότι η ευρωπαϊκή οικονομία δεν μπορεί και αυτήν τη στιγμή ακόμη να συγκριθεί με την αμερικανική, εξακολουθεί να ασκεί μεγάλο βάρος στην παγκόσμια οικονομία, ενώ σε μερικούς τομείς η συμβολή της είναι αποφασιστική. Σήμερα η οικονομία της Ευρώπης βασίζεται τόσο πάνω στη γεωργία, όσο και στη βιομηχανία. Στη γεωργική παραγωγή σημαντική θέση κατέχει το σιτάρι, η σίκαλη, το κριθάρι, η βρώμη, ενώ η ποσότητα του καλαμποκιού και του ρυζιού είναι κάπως περιορισμένη. Σημαντική είναι και η καλλιέργεια της πατάτας, των ζαχαρότευτλων, του καπνού, του ηλιόσπορου, του βαμβακιού, του λαδιού και των εσπεριδοειδών. Τα δάση δίνουν μεγάλες ποσότητες ξυλείας, κυτταρίνης και χαρτοπολτού. Σημαντική είναι ακόμη και η κτηνοτροφική παραγωγή που βασίζεται κυρίως στην εκτροφή των βοοειδών και των χοιρινών, ενώ στις βαλκανικές χώρες βασίζεται κυρίως στην εκτροφή των αιγοπροβάτων. Χαρακτηριστικό της γεωργικής παραγωγής για μερικές από τις ευρωπαϊκές περιοχές είναι η μεγάλη απόδοση που έρχεται σαν αποτέλεσμα της εφαρμογής των ορθολογιστικών συστημάτων, της χρησιμοποίησης μηχανικών μέσων και χημικών λιπασμάτων. Γενικά η ευρωπαϊκή γεωργία μπορεί να χαρακτηριστεί ως η πιο προοδευμένη στον κόσμο. Σε σχέση με τις άλλες ηπείρους, ο ορυκτός πλούτος της Ευρώπης δεν μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι είναι αξιόλογος. Στο μόνο ορυκτό, που διαθέτει επάρκεια, είναι το σιδηρομετάλλευμα. Από τα άλλα πρέπει να αναφερθούν τα άλατα του καλίου, το κάρβουνο, ο υδράργυρος, ο μαγνησίτης, το ουράνιο, ο μόλυβδος, ο βωξίτης, το βολφράμιο και τελευταίο το πετρέλαιο που υπάρχει στην περιοχή της Ρουμανίας, στη Βόρεια Θάλασσα, αλλά και στο Βόρειο Αιγαίο. Σημαντική επίσης είναι η ενέργεια από τους υδροηλεκτρικούς, τους θερμοηλεκτρικούς και, τα τελευταία χρόνια, από τους πυρηνικούς σταθμούς. Η βιομηχανική παραγωγή είναι σημαντική. Σε όγκο παραγωγής σημαντική θέση κατέχει η Ρωσία, η Γερμανία, η Αγγλία και η Γαλλία. Αναπτυγμένοι είναι όλοι οι κλάδοι της βιομηχανικής παραγωγής. Υπολογίζεται ότι η Ευρώπη παράγει πάνω από το ένα τρίτο της παγκόσμιας βιομηχανικής παραγωγής. Σημαντικά αναπτυγμένο είναι και το συγκοινωνιακό δίκτυο. Στην Ευρώπη βρίσκεται πάνω από το ένα τρίτο των σιδηροδρομικών γραμμών του κόσμου. Εξίσου σημαντικά αναπτυγμένο είναι το οδικό δίκτυο, οι αεροσυγκοινωνίες και η ναυσιπλοΐα. Ιστορία Αρχαία Εποχή Από τους πολύ παλαιούς χρόνους η Ευρώπη αποτέλεσε το κέντρο, γύρω από το οποίο αναπτύχθηκαν οι διάφοροι πολιτισμοί. Πρώτος ευρωπαϊκός πολιτισμός θεωρείται ο ελληνικός. Στη συνέχεια αναπτύχθηκε ο ρωμαϊκός, για να δώσει τη θέση του στο χριστιανικό, που άνθισε στην εποχή της βυζαντινής αυτοκρατορίας. Ακολουθούν οι διάφορες επιδρομές των βαρβαρικών φυλών και η κατάληψη όλης της Δ. Ευρώπης, που βυθίζεται, σχεδόν τελείως, στο σκότος. Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Οι φυλές αυτές αρχίζουν να δημιουργούν τα πρώτα οργανωμένα κράτη και να δέχονται την επίδραση του παλιού ρωμαϊκού πολιτισμού. Στη συνέχεια (στο 1241) εισβάλλουν οι Μογγόλοι, που περιορίζονται στο ανατολικό τμήμα και σώζεται, έτσι, η υπόλοιπη Ευρώπη από την καταστροφή. Με την ανακάλυψη της Αμερικής και των άλλων ηπείρων αρχίζει για την Ευρώπη μια νέα περίοδος, των ανακαλύψεων και της αποικιοκρατίας. Παράλληλα υπάρχει μια διόγκωση του ρόλου της Εκκλησίας στη ζωή και την οργάνωση των κρατών. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν οι διάφοροι πόλεμοι και η Ιερά Εξέταση. Αναγέννηση Αποτέλεσμα της αναβαθμισμένης σημασίας της θρησκείας ήταν και η Μεταρρύθμιση, που είχε βαθείες συνέπειες στην ενότητα της Ευρώπης. Τα κράτη δεν χωρίστηκαν σε θρησκευτικές γραμμές μόνο εξωτερικά αλλά και εσωτερικά από θρησκευτικές διαμάχες που συχνά υποδαυλίζονταν από τους εξωτερικούς εχθρούς. Η Γαλλία υπέστη αυτή τη μοίρα κατά τον 16ο αιώνα, στους πολέμους που έμειναν γνωστοί ως Γαλλικοί Θρησκευτικοί Πόλεμοι. Η Αγγλία αντιθέτως, απέφυγε για κάποιο διάστημα αυτή τη μοίρα χάρη στον Αγγλικανισμό της Ελισάβετ. Μεγάλο μέρος της σύγχρονης Γερμανίας είχε κατακερματιστεί σε μικροσκοπικά κρατίδια υπό τη θεωρητική επικυριαρχία της Αγία Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας, που είχε επίσης διχασθεί με βάση θρησκευτικές γραμμές, ωσότου ο Τριακονταετής Πόλεμος αντικατέστησε τη θρησκεία με τον εθνικισμό ως κινητήρια δύναμη των ευρωπαϊκών συγκρούσεων. Νεότερη Εποχή Στη διάρκεια του πρώτου μέρους της περιόδου, ο καπιταλισμός αντικαθιστούσε το φεουδαλισμό ως κύρια μορφή οικονομικής οργάνωσης, τουλάχιστον στο δυτικό μισό της Ευρώπης. Τα διαρκώς υπό επέκταση σύνορα της αποικιοκρατίας οδήγησαν στην «Εμπορική Επανάσταση». Στην περίοδο αυτή, επίσης παρατηρήθηκε η λεγόμενη «Επιστημονική Επανάσταση» και η εφαρμογή των νέων επιστημονικών επιτευγμάτων σε τεχνολογικές βελτιώσεις που οδήγησαν στη Βιομηχανική Επανάσταση. Η Ιβηρική εκμετάλλευση του Νέου Κόσμου, που ξεκίνησε με τις ανακαλύψεις του Χριστόφορου Κολόμβου, συνέβαλε επίσης αποφασιστικά σε δραματικές ανακατατάξεις στον ευρωπαϊκό χώρο. Σύντομα, οι Γάλλοι και οι Άγγλοι πραγματοποίησαν τις δικές τους ανακαλύψεις στη Βόρεια Αμερική. Οι νέες μορφές εμπορίου και οι διευρυνόμενοι ορίζοντες συνέβαλαν στη δημιουργία του διεθνούς δικαίου. Μετά την υπογραφή της συνθήκης της Βεστφαλίας το 1648, που τερμάτισε τον Τριακονταετή Πόλεμο, ο βασιλικός απολυταρχισμός έγινε ο κανόνας στην ήπειρο, ενώ τμήματα της Ευρώπης έκαναν συνταγματικά πειράματα, με πιο χαρακτηριστικό παράδειγμα την Αγγλία. Οι στρατιωτικές συγκρούσεις συνεχίστηκαν, αλλά είχαν λιγότερο καταστροφικές συνέπειες για τη ζωή των Ευρωπαίων. Στο ανεπτυγμένο βορειοδυτικό τμήμα της Ευρώπης η φιλοσοφία του Διαφωτισμού προσέφερε την ιδεολογική στήριξη στις νέες πολιτικές και κοινωνικές εξελίξεις. Στο μεταξύ, η συνεχιζόμενη αύξηση του αριθμού των εγγράμματων και η εφεύρεση των κινητών τυπογραφικών στοιχείων από τον Γουτεμβέργιος, συνέβαλε στην ταχεία εξάπλωση των νέων ιδεών. Η Ανατολική Ευρώπη ήταν πεδίο σύγκρουσης ανάμεσα στη Σουηδία, την Πολωνία και την Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία. Στο ύστερο τμήμα αυτής της περιόδου, αυτές οι τρεις δυνάμεις έχασαν την ισχύ λόγω της ανάδειξης της Πρωσσίας, της Ρωσίας και της Αυστρίας. Αξίζει επίσης να σημειωθεί ότι πολλοί Εβραίοι μετανάστευσαν στη δυτική από την ανατολική Ευρώπη, δημιουργώντας κοινότητες σε μέρη από τα οποία είχαν εκδιωχθεί κατά τον Μεσαίωνα. Το 18ο αιώνα, η Αγγλία διαθέτει όλο της το δυναμικό στην ανάπτυξη του στόλου, που της επέτρεψε να γίνει θαλασσοκράτειρα και να εξασφαλίσει μεγάλα πολιτικά και στρατιωτικά πλεονεκτήματα, που τα διατήρησε σχεδόν 200 έτη. Παράλληλα είναι η πρώτη χώρα που δημιουργεί συστηματική βιομηχανία, που χαρακτηρίζεται από τη μεγάλη συγκέντρωση εργατών, τη μηχανοποίηση και τη χρησιμοποίηση της ατμομηχανής. Η Ευρώπη, επί 2.500 έτη, εξακολουθεί να αποτελεί τον κεντρικό πυρήνα της δημιουργίας του σύγχρονου πολιτισμού. Οι άλλες ήπειροι ή είχαν παρακμάσει, όπως η Ασία και η Αφρική ή βρίσκονταν στην αρχή της δημιουργίας του δικού τους πολιτισμού, όπως η Αμερική και η Αυστραλία, που τελικά και ο δικός τους πολιτισμός δεν αναπτύχθηκε από τους αυτόχθονες, αλλά από τους Ευρωπαίους μετανάστες. Παράλληλα, εκτός από πολιτική και οικονομική, γίνεται και μεγάλη πνευματική και πολιτιστική δύναμη που για πολλά χρόνια και σε πολλά σημεία, ακόμη και μέχρι σήμερα, εξακολουθεί να επιβάλλει το δικό της πολιτισμό και στους άλλους λαούς. Πέρα όμως από όλα αυτά αποτέλεσε και το θέατρο πάρα πολλών πολέμων. Από τους παλαιότερους αξίζει να αναφερθούν ο Εκατονταετής Πόλεμος και ο Τριακονταετής, ενώ από τους σύγχρονους οι δυο Παγκόσμιοι. Πρώτος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος Ιδιαίτερα ο πρώτος έχει αποφασιστική σημασία για την εξέλιξη και την τύχη της Ευρώπης. Μετά το τέλος του, δύο κράτη, που για μακρά χρονική περίοδο έμεναν μακριά από τις ευρωπαϊκές υποθέσεις, άρχισαν να ασχολούνται με τα ευρωπαϊκά πράγματα. Πρόκειται για τις ΗΠΑ που, σπάζοντας τον απομονωτισμό της, επεμβαίνει στρατιωτικά στον Πρώτο Παγκόσμιο Πόλεμο και για την Ιαπωνία που δεν επεμβαίνει στρατιωτικά, αλλά της δίνει την ευκαιρία να αναπτύξει τη βιομηχανία της, (βαρεία και πολεμική) τροφοδοτώντας τους Ευρωπαίους με διάφορα βιομηχανικά υλικά κατά τη διάρκειά του. Τα προνόμια, που απόκτησαν και τα δύο αυτά κράτη στη διάρκεια του πολέμου, εξακολούθησαν να τα διατηρούν και μετά και δεν έπαθαν καμιά καταστροφή, αλλά, αντίθετα, βγήκαν και ωφελημένα. Ακόμη, μετά τη λήξη του πολέμου, η Ευρώπη θα παρουσιαστεί με σημαντικές αλλαγές, από τις οποίες οι πιο σημαντικές είναι η δημιουργία του Σοβιετικού κράτους, η αναγνώριση της ανεξαρτησίας της Τσεχοσλοβακίας και η ουσιαστική διάλυση της Αυστροουγγρικής και της Γερμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Δεύτερος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος Ο Δεύτερος Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος, που και πάλι αρχίζει από την Ευρώπη, θα προκαλέσει μεγάλες κοινωνικές ανακατατάξεις, εκτός φυσικά από τα εκατομμύρια των νεκρών και τις ανυπολόγιστες ζημίες του. Πρόκειται για τη δημιουργία των νέων σοσιαλιστικών χωρών, τη διάλυση και το χωρισμό του Γερμανικού κράτους σε δύο κράτη και τη διείσδυση των Αμερικανών στην οικονομική, την πολιτιστική, ακόμη και στην πολιτική των Ευρωπαϊκών κρατών. Σύγχρονη Εποχή Μετά τον πόλεμο η Ευρώπη βρίσκεται χωρισμένη σε δύο μεγάλους στρατιωτικούς συνασπισμούς, το ΝΑΤΟ, στο οποίο το βασικό και κύριο λόγο έχουν οι ΗΠΑ και στο σύμφωνο της Βαρσοβίας, που τον κύριο και βασικό λόγο έχει η Σοβιετική Ένωση. Παράλληλα, υπάρχουν και διάφορες χώρες αδέσμευτες, όπως είναι η Αυστρία, η Ελβετία, η Γιουγκοσλαβία, η Φινλανδία κλπ. Τα τελευταία χρόνια καταβάλλονται προσπάθειες από τους Ευρωπαϊκούς λαούς για τη διάλυση και των δύο συνασπισμών και την εγκαθίδρυση μιας πραγματικής ειρήνης και συνεργασίας. Σημαντικά βήματα έγιναν προς την κατεύθυνση αυτή που κορυφώθηκαν με τη γνωστή διάσκεψη του Ελσίνκι το καλοκαίρι του 1975. Σήμερα το σύμφωνο της Βαρσοβίας έχει διαλυθεί, ενώ το σοσιαλιστικό στρατόπεδο έχει καταρρεύσει. Η Ευρωπαϊκή Κοινότητα έχει μετασχηματιστεί σε Ευρωπαϊκή Ένωση και μετά από την Ελλάδα (το 1981) έχουν γίνει μέλη της κοινότητας η Ισπανία και η Πορτογαλία το 1986 και η Αυστρία, η Φινλανδία και η Σουηδία το 1995. Αίτηση να ενταχθούν στην Ε.Ε. έχουν κάμει η Μάλτα, η Τουρκία και σχεδόν όλες οι πρώην ανατολικές χώρες. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Άγιος Μαρίνος, Αλβανία, Ανδόρρα, Αυστρία *Βατικανό, Βέλγιο, Βοσνία και Ερζεγοβίνη, Βουλγαρία *Γαλλία, Γερμανία *Δανία *Ελβετία, Ελλάδα, Εσθονία *Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο *Ιρλανδία, Ισπανία, Ισλανδία, Ιταλία *Κροατία, Κύπρος *Λεττονία, Λευκορωσία, Λιθουανία, Λιχτενστάιν, Λουξεμβούργο *Μάλτα, Μολδαβία, Μονακό, Μαυροβούνιο *Νορβηγία *Ολλανδία, Ουγγαρία, Ουκρανία *Πολωνία, Πορτογαλία, Μακεδονία ΠΓΔ, *Ρουμανία, Ρωσία (Ευρωπαϊκή Ρωσία) *Σερβία, Σλοβακία, Σλοβενία, Σουηδία *Τουρκία (Ανατολική Θράκη), Τσεχία *Φινλανδία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *EUROPEstartpage.com, Ταξιδιωτικός οδηγός *Η Ευρώπη τη νύχτα από την NASA *Περιοχές της Ευρώπης *Χάρτης της Ευρώπης Category: Ήπειροι Γης *